Beyond death
by mysterious advisor
Summary: In a modern time world, what would happen if the man one loved ended up in a coma? Would that person be ready to go after him even beyond death? First rinXsess fafic, so don't kill me yet...
1. prologue

Ok, so this is a rinXsess fanfic, a bit tragic if you ask me, but I promise a happy-ending! Anyway, it's my first inuyasha fic, so don't flame me… too much! I guess I'll leave you to the story then…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… sad but true…

* * *

The young woman opened her eyes sharply and found herself inside an almost completely white room. She was laid on a bed, facing a beautifully carved ceiling, covered with old paintings. She found the image fascinating and managed even to smiled while moving her eyes and following every curve once made by the artist's brush. It was charming.

Slowly, she got up from the bed and, staying on its edge, she continued looking at the pictures, absolutely captivated by them, almost feeling away from this world… and back into her own Universe. Her imagination flew freely as her mind simply started day-dreaming. Her eyes followed with jerky movement the contours as her entire appearance, a young girl with long black hair and cinnamon eyes dressed in hospital white clothes, made her look like a true angel.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a young woman dressed in a green suit, covered by a long white robe, entered. Ripped away from her dream, the young woman stared at the new-arrived, with a both questioning and hurt look in her eyes. The doctor, for that was who the woman was, gave her a smile filled with kindness, and, approaching her bed, she spoke.

"Glad to see you're finally woken up! I am Kagome Higurashi… your doctor…"

"Um, hi! I'm Rin Takeru." She saluted her respectfully and then asked strangely, eyeing the woman with a confused look. "Doctor? Why do I need a doctor?"

"Ms. Takeru… don't you remember what happened?" the doctor asked worried.

"No… should I?" she asked again, this time a bit scared by the woman's concerned and serious tone.

"Well then… I guess the situation is more serious that I expected…"

"Ms. Higurashi… what happened?" Rin asked all-of-a-sudden terrified.

"Ms. Takery… you died…" was all that Kagome said. The young woman stared at her with wide-opened eyes and a single tear fell from her brown eyes, right before she collapsed on the hospital bed again. The last thing Rin saw were the ever present paintings from the beautiful ceiling… representing an exact copy of herself surrounded by demons and death.

* * *

I know, it's short! Well, I'm just starting here…. It'll be more next time, don't worry! 


	2. two stories

Ok, so I thought you won't be happy only with that short prologue so I added the second chapter aswell! And no, I still don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

"Miss Takeru… Miss Takeru can you hear me?" a feminine voice broke through her sleep and drifted away her dreams' remainings from her mind and memory. Sleepy and still confused, Rin opened lazily her eyes, only to meet a friendly gaze of a girl around her age, with somewhat reddish eyes. She blinked and the girl backed away for a second. "Are you alright?" she asked not too loud, probably understanding the pain inside Rin's head. She only nodded and sustained her body on her elbows, gazing around the room and noticing that she was in the same room as before. The new girl smiled a bit shy, embarrassed by the silence and then decided to do something bold. She jumped up on Rin's bed, standing on it's edge and looking at the patient occupying it. "Sorry if I woke you up, but Kagome said that our therapy session was going to start soon anyway… so… I hope you don't mind that I entered and read your name from the chart…"

"Don't worry… and, by the way… I'm Rin!" she spoke back, doing her best at smiling back at the chipper girl.

"Well, Rin, my name is Sango…" she said back and they both shook hands, gladly that they had finally found someone to talk to… "So, what are you in here for?" Sango asked carefully, not wanting to open a bad and old wound. Rin glance at her for a moment and then answered with an expected sad tone.

"I died…"

"Well, we all did around here… that's why we are here… of course, except for those who are in a coma and between all possible worlds…"

"Excuse me?" Rin looked at her as if she had just ran from a mad-house.

"You don't know where you are… don't you? That's right, Kagome had told me that you just arrived." Sango concluded and smiled, comforting her. Strangely, Rin found the girl's smile contagious and energic… especially come from another dead person.

"Ok… can you explain me then?" she asked, not knowing where she had ended up.

"Well, we all ended up here because we died a short time ago and we still don't know if we are to end up in heaven or hell. You see, no matter how long you stay here, it still means that you barely died and probably your soul still didn't leave your body from Earth… but will probably do so soon."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It's extremely rare, but I've seen it happen. It's a true miracle… because when you go back to Earth, it means that you were near to death or even died, but that you managed somehow to resurface and wake up again. It takes a lot of power from one… that I can assure you." Sango explained Rin and, noticing her silence, she went on. "Anyway… what happened to you?" she tried to ask so that she wouldn't be considered too nosy.

"You said something about people who are in coma…"

"Oh, yeah… those aren't dead yet, so they get to come here, but they can't responde like us, as in talk, walk or even eat… just like they can't do all of these back home… Why do you ask?" Sango inquired and stared at Rin. "Rin, what happened?" she asked scared, at the sight of her tears.

"I killed myself…" she murmured and looked directly into Sango's eyes, seeing how her expression changed into the one of a sad and caring person. She smiled weakly and repeated. "I killed myself because I knew that I was going to come here… I just didn't know that detail about the persons who are in a state of coma…"

"You came here for someone who is in a similar state?" she asked and leaned over, touching slightly Rin's hair, comforting her grief.

"Yes… my angel… the man who saved my life and my love… my fiancé… my only love…" Rin said and her eyes shed tears almost unwillingly. Erasing those salty drops from her cheeks, Rin started determined. "A few years back I was involved in an accident. I only survived due to a wonderful man who managed to get me out of a building destroyed by a huge fire. When I woke up he was still there, barely injured, watching over me and wanting to be sure that I was going to be ok after what had happened. At first I thought he was just like the other men… and then I started learning him… his gestures… his person… his mind… his soul… I believed he was indestructible, the most powerful and loving man in the world. We got engaged and ready to live the rest of our lives together, our own happily ever after…" she smiled, but the next moment, her whole expression turned deadly and sad. "And then it happened. A car crash… many vehicles were involved… and so it was his car and him… I remember rushing to the hospital like a mad woman… I went to the first doctor that I saw and I found out ten minutes later that he was still in surgeory… Two hours later I was told that he was going to survive… but that he was going to remain in a coma… and no one knew for how long. I felt my heart shredded to pieces, but I still thanked God that he was not dead." She took a moment to calm her heartbeats down and tears, and then restarted the story. "That was six months ago and yesterday I knew I couldn't take it anymore… So, with the price of dieing and ending in hell, I took an overdose of sedatives and, apparently, I died…"

"Oh, this is so sad and romantic…" Sango practically yelled, clamping a hand over her own mouth and hiding her blush. "You came here for the man you love! Oh, I wish I could have done something like that!"

"Sango!"

"Well, it's true… I only ended up here because of a stupid thing!" she almost whined and made Rin curious.

"How? Come on, I told you my story… it's your turn…"

"You know what, Rin? I think you are a remarkable person for sharing your life with me… and for that I will tell you my story, althought I must warn you that it's not too fancy or important… just my plain old life…" Sango smiled shily and spoke up. "I was killed by my younger brother."

"What!" Rin almost jumped from her bed and stared shocked at the elder girl.

"Yeah… well, my younger brother, Kohaku, was introduces to some big-time mobster, named Naraku. Just another idiot without a last name if you'd ask me. Anyway, he was taken under Naraku's "protective wing". I tried for many years to take him away from there… to put some sense in his mind… but all my attempts have failed. In the end, I was shot in a gang-fight, trying to protect Kohaku… apparently I managed too… with the cost of my life though…" she ended her story, not adding many details to it.

"Oh, Sango… I'm so sorry!" Rin said and embraced the elder woman tightly.

"Well, don't be! I was there to protect my brother… and I did!" Sango said and broke away, giving Rin one of her large and warm smiles.

"You're not crying…"

"Well, after you've said the same thing to thirty different people… you tend to get used to it… you'll see it too!" she said and then, slapped her forehead, seeming to have remembered something. She quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed Rin's hand, pulling the younger girl after her. Both surprised and a bit scared, Rin asked while the two crossed many hallways and rooms in that building, which seemed endless.

"Where are we… um, running?"

"I forgot about the therapy session! Oh, man! We got into talking and now Kagome will have my skin for bringing you late!" Sango whined and ran even faster.

"I don't think so… she seemed nice!"

"Yeah… but I don't like getting late to the sessions… you know… there are many people like us here and there simply must be an order…"

"Wow… where did you get that from?" Rin asked a bit amused by her by now friend's words.

"I kind of borrowed the internal rules guidebook." Rin gave her a puzzled look and Sango simply rose her shoulders, smiling in defense. "I was bored one night and just had to do something… Don't worry, I returned it before morning…" she ended and grinned some more, while pushing Rin inside the next room and entering it herself. They were now finally ready for the therapy session.

* * *

Ok, now I'm really done! For now! Let me know if you like it or not by clicking the submit button below and tapping down some words... not many... just enough to let me know if you liked it or not...


	3. maybe this place isn't so bad after all

Hey, hopes you liked the previous chapters… here's a new one! Let me know wathca' think. Oh, and no, I still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shily, Rin stepped inside the room, following closely Sango's pace. She had met the girl for nearly ten minutes and she already liked her. In spite of her very girlish looks, inside Sango's body was hiding a real tigress, with very sharp claws ready to reveal themselves at the sight of a dangerous enemy that could hurt her or her loved ones. Rin listened to her story and felt the deepest affection for the young woman, suddenly understanding that maybe she shouldn't have given her life this easily, when there are persons who would do anything in order to remain one more second alive.

Watching closely Sango's long ponytail moving along with her steps and moves, Rin did not notice when she stopped and bumped slightly into her back, apologizing fastly afterwards.

"Don't worry, it's nothing!" Sango looked back and gave her a warm smile. They both giggled after a moment and didn't stop until Rin felt movement behind her and, wanting to turn around and greet her doctor, who she expected to see, she suddenly saw a hand behind Sango caressing… Slap!

"Ouch!" a male voice complained from somewhere the floor, right next to the two young women.

"You pervert! I'm still surprised that God allowed you to remain here with your more than just well-known habbits!" Sango turned all red and shouted madle at the man still laying on the floor with already a bruise the size of his entire cheek. Rin backed away a little at the sight of the woman's change of attitude, watching the show between the two.

"Sango, my dear! You know this hand of mine has a mind of it's own and that it only wants your…"

"I don't want to hear it! How many times do I have to hit you so that you could understand that I can't stand your gropings?" she yelled some more, by now terrifying Rin. Still, the man seemed to have absolutely no problem with heractionsand appeared to be somewhat accustomed to her reactionsat his touch. Rin gazed at him, noticing his long white robe worn in a modern way, the short pigtail at the back of his head and the earrings he wore. He looked like a modern-day doctor and not at all like the others she had previusly seen. After several more hard words exchanged between the two, or Sango's swearings and the misterious man's acceptance, the young woman stopped, blushed madly and looked up at Rin, who had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Um, sorry! This pervert here is one of the major asisstants. Don't ask me how he got the job… cause' I still haven't discovered that yet." She smiled and pulled the man back on his feet, after that giving him a slight nudge, not wanting to hurt him more than she had already done, though.

"Hello, dear lady! My name is Miroku and it is my greatest honor to meet you." He bowed respectfully, although the bruise near his eye was starting to hurt more and get bluer by the minute. Giggling, Rin answered back.

"Hi, Miroku, I'm Rin and apparently I died not long ago." She attempted to joke but got a mortified sight from the man and a grin from Sango.

"Well, Rin, you must be waiting for Kagome, along with this goddess of mine…" his voice dritfed off as he looked back at the other young woman, who fastly cut him off.

"Sugar-talk won't take you anywhere, pervert. And who said I was even close to being yours?"

"Oh, but my dear Sango… how could you not be mine? God must have simply made me one of your asisstants on purpose. Don't you see? We are meant to be together!" he officially declared his love, but only received something between a glare and a very doubtfull sight, below her long eyelashes.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome's entrance in the private room stopped one of Sango's probably bitter words. "Miroku, can you excuse us?" she nicely asked him. Visibly disappointed, Miroku left out a hard sigh and only got out after kidnapping one of Sango's hand and kissing it fiercely, since that was the only bit of her skin her could have clear access to. Five minutes after he left Sango was still as red as a tomato. Rin giggled and Kagome simply shook her head. "When are you to going to understand?"

"Hmm, that pervert has no right of claiming me as "his Sango"!" the young woman stood proudly, this time making both the women burst out in laughter. "What?"

"I must admit that ever since he's come here he has been acting a bit too weird, sometimes touching or staring at what he wasn't allowed, but he has never ended up saying such things to anyone. Still,since Sango showed up here, he's been acting head-over-heels. I mean, I've never even imagined that Miroku could possbily say things like that to a woman. You can't imagine the surprise I got when I started hearing his declarations and noticing the bruises his "goddess" blessed him with." Kagome told Rin as if the two had been long-time friends.

"I noticed that he is very infatuated with her…" Rin added.

"That's mildly put!" Kagome answered and they both laughed together again.

"Hm! You wouldn't enjoy this much if you were his target!" Sango said, upset with the scene Miroku had put her through and the laugh the two young women were currenly involved in. She was practicly fuming.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you hate it! I've seen your face! You like him, otherwise you wouldn't turn bright red every time he tells you something…"

"Or does something inappropriate!"

"To put it mildly!" Sango fought back the two angrily. Still, she had to admit that the asisstant did look incredible for a doctor and was awfully sweet… in spite of his gestures and touches. She did like him, but she'd be damned if she admitted it any time soon. Humphing some more, Sango took her seat on a large sofa and waited for Rin and Kagome to end their gossip over her and that male nurse who had more than just a crush on her. "Are you done yet?" she whined after several more minutes.

"Just two more minutes!" Kagome pleaded almost like a kid, acting in a way that Sango had never seen her until now. Looked like she had managed to find in Rin the friend she had never had back on Earth. That made Sango smile aswell and determined her to patiently wait for the two to finish they small-talk, without whinning again.

* * *

Immediately after her therapy session together with Sango and Kagome, Rin decided it was time for exploring this place that seemed huge.

It was true that she wasn't thrilled about the fact that the walls, furniture and clothes everybody wore were white…. But she gave this place's creator many points for the beautiful carving and paintings on the walls. Apparently every room had shown on it's ceiling it's respective occupant's destiny. She considered it to be both amazing and sad: not all wanted to remember their death or life… but it was the truth.

Starting to walk through the entire hallways and rooms, noticing all the people, the nurses and the doctors, Rin realised that these were all the people that had died aproximately in the same time as her. She found their number both painful and scary. Now, more than ever, she thought at the real consequences of her suicidal act. But still, she had had to be here. Thinking all-of-a-sudden at him, Rin smiled and realised that deing dead couldn't possibly be better or worse than alive… for she alone… without her protector.

Rin wasn't paying atenttion, walking with her head bowed and the sight only 2 centimeters before her feet, when, suddenly, she hit something hard… or someone. She fell instantly backwards and, shaking her head, heard a voice she surprinsingly knew.

"Feh… what do you think you're doing? Crashing into people like that?" Rin looked up only to see a man with features so similar to the one's she desperately loved: the same long silvery, almost white hair, same pale skin and the same golden orbs. However, when she stared into these eyes, she found them to be closed for her and learned that she couldn't drown herself and forget about everything inside them. This wasn't Sesshoumaru. But it was…

"Inuyasha!"" she said, widening her brown eyes.

"Rin!" the man shouted in shock, but recovered fast and leaned to her, grabbing her arm carefully and getting her back on her feet. (AN: I know, too many "her"s) "Rin, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here! What are you doing here?" she almost shouted herself and stared puzzled at him. "You… died six months ago…"

"Six months… one second… it's all the same thing around here! Well, when I ended here I kinda' started destroying things. I think you are the only one who can imagine how mad I would have been if… I had lived…" he ended a bit disappointed, but his spirits rose up once again, as he looked at her with a strangely calm in his eyes. "But I guess God loves me a lot… I was given a second chance here… I became a guardian." He said suddenly filled with pride, placing his hands on his hips and lifting his muscled chest up, talking as if she knew what a "guardian" was and had been swept off her feet by his rank. She only glance puzzled at him and he left out in a single breath all the air he held inside his lungs.

"What?" Rin asked dumbly.

"A guardian is a person who had the power, both phisically and morally of helping some doctors in dealing with… strong-headed patients."

"You're a bodyguard?" serose an eyebrow.

"What can I say… they've had a lot of paranoid people around here…" he praised on himself and she giggled a bit, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I see not even death could change you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well… I see that you changed though… It's my brother, isn't it?" he asked sadly. She could only nod, feeling her tears returning.

"I had to find him and at least try to bring him back… This was my last chance and I just took it… I couldn't see him like that anymore… Having him with his eyes closed, barely breathing, stuck in that status for so long was more that I could take." She confessed and closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her grief away.

"You didn't see him, did you?" Inuyasha asked after some time, allowing her to calm down. Instantly, she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"This place is huge… cause' we don't only get… you know… dead people. For example, I'm mainly working in the, um, animal section… let's say that today was a rarity…" he informed her and smiled sheepishly. She remained silent, not knowing what to believe of him.

"Ok… what does that have to do with Sesshoumaru?"

"There is also a place where the ones in a coma state are…"

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she burst aloud, forcing everyone around to stare at them. "Where… where is he?" she asked and grabbed his arm, pulling him someplace she did not even know.

"Hey… I have warn you that he is exactly the way he was on Earth… because…"

"Come pantients are in between all Universes. I know!" she ended for him, but stopped.

"Yo!" Inuyasha knocked on the door he had stood in front of. "Myouga… I'm leaving for a while… be back soon!" he shouted but didn't wait for a reply and, grabbing Rin's arm, started running like crazy through the white halls.

"Wait… Inuyasha!" Rin shouted out of breath.

"Trust me, I know where we're going!" he assured her and ran further away.

* * *

Hey people, new chapter exclusively for my readers (tongue). If you have suggestions or complaints, click the submit button below and write. I'll even let you flame me...


	4. painful result

Ohayo minna-san! Ok, so I've noticed that I've received during these last months reviews for this fanfic. I thought that you guys would forget it existed since I haven't really bothered updating (hehe, my bad)... but, the last review pretty much made me reconsider and finally continue and end this fanfic. So, sorry for the huge gap and I hope you'll enjoy this new chappie...

* * *

There he was. Laid on his back on the hospital bed, facing the tall and completely white ceiling, with his eyes closed, not moving at all, barely breathing and as calm as a rock. And there she was… standing by his side, with eyes filled with unshedded tears and a broken heart… again.

She sat in an armchair, leaning her upper body on the bed, her hand clinging onto his and her eyes staring at his pale flesh. Only God could understand what was going on inside her soul, her mind. During the past night, she had completely refused to sleep or at least go to bed and try. She would just sit by him, the way she used to, so many nights before she actually got brave enough to kill herself… or at least to try. Her grasp on his fingers wassomewhat gentle, but tighter than usual. Her chocolate eyes were stubbornly staring at the pale beauty in front of them. Her soul was passing through the same war as months before.

The room was so damned white. Everywhere she looked she could only see the infinite and dull white… it made Rin feel drowned and stuck in some strange, cold and distant place… she hated it…

So far, she had kept her feelings in check for her sanity… but now, at the sight of his once again unmoved form, she felt that she was losing her mind and that this time there will be absolutely no way back. Either the heartache was going to kill her, or she would do it herself, again. It didn't matter if she now stood between Heaven and Hell… her friends did not matter anymore… maybe not even Sesshoumaru's never-ending condition… not anymore.

"Why won't you let her see him?" Inuyasha's harsh tone suddenly woke her up from her thoughts. Turning back to the closed door, she would see through the window the hanyou's silhouette, standing in front of Kagome. By the sound of it, they were having one of their by now famous fights. Shakingly, Rin got up from the spot and stepped towards the door.

"You know how dangerous that is! How can you even think of it? You know perfectly well what the risks are!" Kagome's voice boomed in the entire facility, making nurses, pacients and doctors to turn their heads.

"See him?" Rin suddenly opened the door and stared at the couple with blurry eyes, barely managing to stand up. Kagome looked back at her almost terrified, while Inuyasha pouted.

"This one over here…" the dog-eared man tried to speak, but…

"Oswari!" the female doctor ordered and, like magic, Inuyasha's body fell painfully on the floor, making a large enough hole in the pavement. Rin's brown orbs widened, as she did not know exactly what to think of the incident.

"Kagome! She has to know what her options are!" the white-haired man mumbled loud enough.

"Inu! I'm the doctor here and right now I decide that she cannot meet your brother! It's too dangerous!" the dark-haired woman shouted again, glaring down at the stubborn guardian.

"But!"

"Don't make me say it again, Inuyasha!" she cut him off again.

"Meet Sesshoumaru?" Rin made her presence noticed and gained another mortified look from Kagome.

"Tell her, Kags!" the man got back on his feet and pleaded softly, staring right into her dark eyes.

"I can't…"

"Please… for my brother… and for her…"

"How could this be possible?"

"It could appeare kind of easy at the first sight, but it is known to be the most dangerous practice around here." Kagome started explaining with a defeated tone. "In order for you to get to Sess, you will be put in a similar coma state and, with the help ofsome frequency divices we should be able to get your brain and Sesshoumaru's working in the same line… So basically.."

"I will manage to enter Sess' mind… and I will be able to speak to him?" Rin asked somewhat unsure. The whole idea seemed crazy, but if she could see him conscious for even a moment, she was more than ready to face any possible dangers.

"Hopefully yes. There's a big chance that he might be in fact awake. But Rin… I have to warn you… if anything goes wrong, this could kill you… even in this dimension." Kagome informed her and watched her walking to the silver-haired man's bed. She gazed at him one last time and then, turned to the waiting doctor. While sending her a sad, but decided smile, Rin nodded her head.

"Anything…"

"Ok, follow me then…" Kagome exited and led her throughout the white hallways, inside another chamber with a single bed surrounded by a sum of strange machines. "Lay down." She instructed her and Rin obeyed silently, not even inquiring what in the name of God the older woman was doing with all the screens and buttons.

"Shouldn't I be next to Sess or something?" her chocolate eyes looked at Kagome, right before she could apply a sum of senzors on her forehead.

"It works with frequences, so you could be miles away… Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." The doctor joked a bit in order to lighten up the tense atmosphere even for just a second.

"I wasn't saying anything like that… I just meant that…"

"Rin, don't worry, I'll do my best in order to keep you safe. It's been a while since we've had such a delightful soul around here and Sango and I were starting to feel a bit lonely."

"How can you feel lonely with all these people? Not to mention Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Good point!" Kagome nodded her head after pondering for a while. "I must admit that they are the strangest persons I've ever met… but sweet anyway."

"Inuyasha?" Rin rose an eyebrow in disbelief and stared stunned at the doctor.

"In spite of his incredible lack of manners and nice words, he's actually agood guy."

"Shall I take it that you like him… a lot?"

"Whatever makes you say that?" Kagome tried to somehow escape the subject, but the nearly crimson blush covering her cheeks spoke in a different way. Rin could only grin evily.

"I've never heard a girl, make that any girl, speak so highly of him. Anyway, you should just go out there and tell him, because otherwise he won't get it." She explained and gained a puzzled look. "Inuyasha can't read female reactions very well… and the only language he comprehends is the spoken one… Sess was the one who could understand every gesture and look…" Rin ended on a sad tone and suddenly felt something. Looking down, she saw the Kagome's fingers grasping her hands. Gazing up, right in the dark-haired beauty's eyes, she noticed both happiness and sorrow in them.

"I hope that everything will work out for you Rin. Don't ever let go of hope… Believe in your own strength and Sesshoumaru's… only this way the two of you will always remain together." And with those last words, the doctor returned to her work and helped her patient and friend to finally reach the one for whom she had travelled all the way from Earth.

* * *

"Where are you, my love…?" a voice was heard as if it was miles away…

The first thing that Rin felt when she opened her eyes and regained consciousness was a sensation of floating. At first, she got scared, but soon enough she managed to calm down her pulse and tried to look around and understand her whereabouts. She could see a cloudy sky above and she felt a familiar smell in the wind that seemed to carry her around: sakura blossoms. Slowly, as if she had already learned the flying part by heart, she rotated her body so that she could be gently deposited on the ground below, by the same unseen force.

In front of her eyes laid a huge forest, with green trees that filled the hills and valleys everywhere. Rin could not believe her eyes. She felt that she was now in a completely different world and not even in the layer between Heaven and Hell anymore. The air was so fresh… the view was exquisitly beautiful… everything surrounding her gave her a feeling of calm and peace… a feeling of love… a feeling of home…

"Turn around, my love…" the same voice was heard as if it were a dream and Rin slowly obeyed. The first thing that she could see was a large palace, identical to those built in the feudal era. It must have been the home of some strong and feared lord, judging by the colours and ornaments. It was large, imposing, and yet it seemed cold and lonely. Rin started walking towards the building's front garden, until she reached a pair of opened doors, that, considering the material that had been used to build them, were meant for pure defence. And still, behind them hid a place of almost unreal beauty: a large garden surrounding the entire place, filled with wonderful flowers and even small trees.

But what got Rin's full attention was a person standing near a stone fountain. It appeared to be a man sitting on the of the fountain, still, almost as if he were a statue. His head was bowed, his face remained hidden by long strands of silver hair and he apperead to be staring down at his own reflection in the calm water. Suddenly, the woman understood where she was and who was the stranger in front of her… and her tears were ready to spring from her tired eyes once again.

"Sess…" she spoke faintly, feeling that she was reaching the end of strength. The man barely rose his head a bit. "Sess…" she pleaded again, louder this time and watched the man turn his head her way. Immediately, she saw his handsome pale features andhis eyes… oh, those incredibly cold amber eyes that would only warm up for her. "Sesshoumaru!" she finally shouted through her tears.

"Rin..." the man finally reacted completely, running from his seat and towards her. One heartbeat later, she was locked between his arms and she knew that she did not want to leave that place ever again."Rin!" he spoke her name on the same burning as always.

"Don't ever leave me again! Not ever again!" he heared her muffled shouts and tightened his hold on her even more.

"Never…" he whispered. "You know that I would never forget you." He sounded surprisingly calm. "How could you even think of such a thing?" he inquired and moved his neck so that he could see her head. A moment later Rin rose her face from his cloth and stared straight up into his eyes.

"Because you left me and you won't come back…"

"You think I wouldn't if I could?" he lowered his face, feeling a tremendous pain caused by the sight of her tears. "I'd come back to you without a second thought. I love you, Rin! Never forget that!" he held her face with his hand and trapped her lips into a hungry kiss. Oh gods, it had been so long since he had seen, touched and felt her.

"I miss you, Sess. I miss you and I don't think that I can go further without you!"

"You have to… I can't even stand the thought of having lost you forever or you being trapped in a condition similar to mine. Don't you see, Rin? Even if the odds are impossibly small, there might still be a chance for me to wake up… And I won't be able to survive the awakening if you're not there to welcome me back…" his voice stopped and he got hold of her shaking hands, grabbing them tightly and rising them to his mouth one moment later. "Whatever I did… I did it for you Rin! So, you can do this for me too…"

"No! I won't go! I won't leave without you, Sess! I've been through too much and I'm tired! I want you to come back with me!" Rin understood what he wanted her to do and rejected even the thought of it.

"Every second you spend here, with me, decreases your chances of returning to life again! I cannot let anything happen to you!" Sesshoumaru's voice was turning cold once again, arguing her as if she was a child.

"Sess! I don't want us to be parted again!" the young woman nearly begged him, clinging onto his clothes and already feeling the same force that had dropped her there returning. He held her hands tightly, not allowing her to be taken just yet.

"We won't, Rin! We'll never be away from each other! I'll always live in your memories. You'll always sustain my existence with your heart and soul. And I'll never let go of you, I promise…" he assured her as he loosened his hold on her and allowed the wind to take away the person he loved the most in this world… and the next one.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin helplessly shouted as she felt consciousness already slipping away. The last words she heard were his…

"Don't forget me… my love…"

* * *

So, how bad was this, considering I haven't written something in ages? Please share you thoughts with me and let me know if you still want me to update :)


	5. the end

Ok, people, consider yourselves warned : this is the last chapter of "Beyond" Death". I know it was a short one... probably too short, but this is the way I wanted this fanfic to be from the beginning. Therefor, enjoy...

No, I still don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

„Rin… you must go now…" Kagome came up behind her, noticing that her hand still grasped Sesshoumaru's unmoved fingers.

"You're sending me back, aren't you?" she asked on a very sad tone, thinking that this way she would just lose him again.

"I know that you have spent a longer time than normal here… but yes. You seem to be too strong and stubborn to die back there." Kagome explained on the most soothing tone she could use.

"So.. you're ending this by sending me back and keeping him in the same place…" Rin continued, refusing to look at the doctor.

"It's not up to me… my only job in to keep the ones that reached this dimension alive and try to comfort them… I'm sorry, Rin." She said, touched gently her shoulder and left her alone again. Hearing the door close behind her, Rin allowed herself to cry one last time. She simply closed her eyes, left her tears to emerge freely on her cheecks and fell on her knees next to the bed, her fingers still clinging desperately on her angel's right hand.

* * *

"Will you be ok?" Sango asked as she embrace her new friend one last time tightly enough to kill her.

"Yeah, I'll survive… I mean, I survived through a fire and a suicide attempt… I guess I'll survive this time too…" she said and let go of her former hall mate. She smiled when she saw Sango go to Miroku and he put a posessive hand over her shoulder. Rin was glad that the young woman had accepted the former monk's proposal and decided to remain there in order to become one of the assistants, helping the doctors with the patients.

"Don't worry, kid!" Inuyasha said on a cheerful tone and simply took her in his arms, practically rising her several inches above the ground. "Think it this way: you'll still meet each other up there…" he let go and pointed at the ceiling.

"I guess… but I'm still in for a lonely life…"

"Come on… I bet that you have plenty of friends that are right now by your side… like your best friend Ayame and that wolf boy, Kouga… or even your tutor… what was his name again?"

"Jaken." Rin completed Inu's wannabe speech and smiled thankfully. "Ok… I can promise you that I'll at least try to live a more normal life… but I'll only try!"

"Trying is good enough!" Kagome said on a chipper voice and smiled as well. One moment later the two were embracing each other. Still, before more tears could be shed, they broke away and, after one last goodbye, Rin shut her eyes thightly and felt a strong lightsurrounding her. And then… nothing…

* * *

The light decreased suddenly and Rin hardly managed to open her eyes and look at the surroundings. For a second she felt as if she was flying and the next moment she took notice of every part of her body and a killing headache. She moved her shaking hands and them on her head, almost begging for the pain to stop.

"Aww!" she complained loudly, just in time to be heard by the doctor who entered the simple, yet mdoern hospital room.

"Welcome back!" a young woman with black hair said on a calm voice. Staring up at her, Rin's eyes widened until they were almost ready to pop out of her head.

"K-Kagome?" she managed to ask, already having forgotten the banging hammers inside her head.

"I'm sorry… you must be confusing me with someone else…" the doctor smiled a bit puzzled. "My name is Kikyo…"

"Oh!" Rin turned disappointed all-of-a-sudden. She shifted uneasy on the bed and listened to the doctor informing her of her present condition and giving out future advice. Rin felt that she wanted to cry so bad… but the promise she had made to her "angelic" friends and Sesshoumaru stopped her and made her start life again… but still, how could she do that without her love?"

* * *

Inside a completely white room, two old men sat each in two large and comfortable armchairs, looking at some sort of holographic screen that showed both Rin and Sesshoumaru. The young woman was in the man's hospital room, only minutes after her doctor allowed her to leave.

Rin was sitting by Sesshoumaru's bed, her forehead hidden in the covers and her two small hands holding his much larger one. The man appeared to remain still, but his features seemed cringed, pained, as if something was ripping his heart out. He could feel Rin so near, but so far in the same time.

Suddenly, the image started fading at the sign of one of the two old men. He then turned around to face the otherfigure and spoke:

"Is the bond strong enough now for you, Totousai?" The other man held a neutral expression for a few moments. Then, his features warmed up surprisingly: he was smiling in approval.

"I have to give them all the credit for this." They've done it! They've beat every impediment in their way… just to be together…"

"So, we get to free Sesshoumaru?"

"It's either us or he'll manage to break the seal himself; it was just a matter of time before he would escape anyway. The only problem was if he managed to do it before Rin would start forgetting him."

"Thank you, Totousai." The first man said and bowed deeply.

"Don't thank me, Myouga… thank that stubborn girl who gave her heart to a demon." He said and signaled Myouga that the decision had been made and the discussion was finished.

* * *

Rin felt like staying there, next to him, hearing his heart beating and looking at him closed eyes, forever. She needed him even if he was in a coma state. She knew that the others had advised her to start forgetting him, but she couldn't do that… she still loved him so much and she wasn't ready to give up on that love… not now, not ever!

She exhaled loudly while doing her best at keeping more tears from drowning her chocolate orbs and pale cheecks. One of her hands left his. She got up on her feet, staring down at him, the look in her eyes probably being able to make even Satan fall on its knees and cry like a child.

Gradually, her left hand decreased the hold on his, up until she only touched him with one last finger. It was always hard for her to leave him, for she still hoped in a miracle. She turned away, ready to leave and receive her last touch from him, when, suddenly, one of his fingers held on hers. The grasp was weak… but it was! Having felt his movement, she froze on the spot, too afraid to turn to him and see him in the same state. If this was a dream, she would definitely kill herself and this time remain dead. Still, that thought was banished from her head the moment his voice spoke barely above that a whisper:

"Rin… don't… go…" She heard his plea, turned immediately and saw his beautiful amber eyes staring back at her, begging her not to leave him alone.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted in pure happiness for the first time in six months and, feeling her cheeks burn, she jumped on his bed and embraced him as strong as she could, even though she had barely been released from the same hospital herself, earlier that day. But that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that they had been given another chance. And, by God, they were going to take it and live their life the way they had always wanted to.

* * *

That's it! Well, now that the terror is over :P I would really appreciate some reviews. Ja ne!


End file.
